Reunited
by YuNami XD
Summary: This a redo on my original story. This is just a quick oneshot of Yuna and Namine reuniting after three years of being apart.


Waiting is the worst thing in the world.

I was never patient before and I'm definitely not patient now. It has been three and a half years now, three and a half years to long.

I had promised to go visit after the first year but I didn't have the money. Now it was time to make up for it and she had no idea I was here.

That's right I said she. I'm gonna see my best friend for the first time in three years. She had moved to England and now she was moving back here. She had told me and I had emailed her parents to ask when they would arrive. She's gonna be so surprised!

I sat on the bench and kept my eyes on the monitors. They gave all the times for arriving flights and I kept counting down the minutes that her plane would land. I still had twelve minutes to go!

I stood up and took a deep breath. I walked to the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was no longer that lanky, little, twelve year old when we had first met. I was now a whole three inches taller. I had toned muscles that could easily be seen through my striped long sleeve shirt. My brown hair was no longer long and frizzy but short and smooth. The only thing that hadn't changed was my mismatched blue and green eyes.

"I wonder if she's changed at all." I asked myself and looked down at the floor. I dusted off my jeans and knelt down to tie my sneakers. I laughed when I realized I was wearing my checkered Vans. She had always loved checkers; she might like these ones better than my shiny shoes.

I walked out of the bathroom and took my seat again. I had wasted a whole five minutes. I reached up and grabbed the necklace around my neck. I pulled it out and looked at the engraving on it. "Best Friends" it read on the front. I went to turn it over when an announcement came on the speakers.

"Flight 53A is now arriving. Flight 53A is now arriving." I quickly stood up and grabbed my jacket. As I through it on I opened the door that led outside. The cold night air suddenly hit my face and I shivered. I ran up to the fence that kept the people from walking onto the runway and pressed my face against the bars. I ignored the numbing ice on my face and hands and stood on my tip toes.

I was glad the airport had just finished putting this in. I always enjoyed watching the planes land. I looked around trying to spot the incoming plane and then I saw it. A small white plane making its way for the gates to let off it passengers. Somewhere on that plane was my best friend.

When it halted to stop and everything was shut down the doors were opened and people began to pile out onto the steps. As people walked across the concrete and inside to the warm airport I tried to find her, but it was too dark. I quickly turned around and ran inside.

I made my way through the crowd of people trying to get to the luggage pick-up. She would have to be there by now since that's where the exit gates led. I saw a huge group of unmoving people and tried to squeeze my way through but it was no use. I was way too little to push these people out of my way. I stood there for a couple minutes trying to catch my breath and sooth my burning fingers.

I looked around once more and then I saw it. Golden hair making its way for the luggage pick-up. I took another deep breath and began to push my way through the people.

"Excuse me, sorry, need to get through people!" I yelled as I pushed my way though. Suddenly I pushed past the final two people and stumbled into the clear area around the luggage pick-up. There in front of me was a tall girl in a long white coat. She had long golden hair that was draped over her right shoulder. She reached out and grabbed her bag and turned around. She froze when she saw me.

I was completely speechless, she hadn't changed at all.

"Yuna?" She said in her quiet voice and I all I could do was nod. I felt my eyes begin to water and I smiled. I quickly closed the short distance between us and hugged her.

"Namine, you're home. You're finally home." I said crying and she hugged me back. I hadn't cried in years but it was amazing to see my best friend again.

"I'm home, Yuna." We pulled apart and she looked at me and laughed.

"What?" I asked wiping my tears.

"You've grown a little bit but not much." I stuck my tongue out her and laughed, she always made fun of my height. I noticed she was wearing the matching necklace of mine and it was flipped over where I could see my initial engraved into it. I reached up and flipped mine over so it revealed her initials.

"Well we have a lot of stuff to catch up on." I said taking her arm and pulling her towards the exit.

"What are you talking about we have been emailing since the day I left." I shook my head.

"I meant on hanging out good thing you are staying with me for a couple weeks."

"Now I know why my parents sent me here earlier than everyone else. How did you manage that?"

"I have my ways." I laughed stepping out into the cold air once again. I was finally reunited with my best friend and that's all that mattered.


End file.
